Kasumi Junko
| current residence =None/Nomadic | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi Mercenary for Hire | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | lover(s) =Short Flings Whilst Travelling | previous lover(s) =One Night Stands | clan = | family = | rank =Genin (Missing-nin) (Anbu-Level) | classification =Poison Specialist Medical-Nin Missing-Nin Mercenary Ninja | reg = | academy =12 | chunin = | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release Yin Release Yang Release | bukijutsu = | jutsu = Poison Mist Mystical Palm Technique Chakra Scalpel Mist Servant Technique Hiding with Camouflage Technique Hiding in Mist Technique Water Prison Technique Water Clone Technique Body Flicker Technique Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique | tools = Smoke Bomb Sleeping Gas Bomb Senbon Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher Poison | headtxtc = #5A9E60 | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = #000000 | bgradientc = #5A9E60 | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFFFFF }} Kasumi Junko (霞 順子, "Mist Obedient-Child") is an Anbu-level missing-nin from Kirigakure (as of the epilogue). Like many Anbu-level kunoichi, she excels in certain areas of the shinobi arts, but lacks the well roundedness of a normal Jonin, thus her skill-rank is technically that of a Special Jonin. Though she never got the chance to pass the Chūnin exams, and thus never officially exceeded the rank of Genin, she possesses the qualities and expertise of a lethal and methodical kunoichi. She specializes in using Medical Ninjutsu with her specialty being the Poison Mist technique; she also possesses an aptitude for Water Release ninjutsu which she often uses in conjuction with her poison mist. Despite her strengths, she might not be the best choice for every mission, as her skills revolve around the use of mist in conjunction with her medical ninjutsu poison. For better or for worse, she has a very niche fighting style and skillset that she employs whilst traveling. Background Kasumi Junko was born into a poor, lower caste family from Kirigakure. Unlike many shinobi from Kiri, Junko would never have to take part in the gruesome graduation ceremony of the Blood Mist Village, as she was born after the pivotal incident concerning Zabuza Momochi. Therefore, Junko was able to grow up under the reformations of the Fifth Mizukage and graduated to Genin with little difficulty. The only kunoichi in her squad, and one of the few in Kirigakure, Junko often felt distant from the rest of her comrades; there weren't many other females her age that she could call "friend," thus, she often spent much time isolated from her peers. One day, Junko's sensei told her that she had the skills to become an adept medical ninja and water release user. From that point onward, Junko devoted her training to those two abilities. Overtime, she would become quite proficient with using the Hiding in Mist Technique, being able to heal her teammates while hidden by the mist. Despite her average chakra levels, her medical ninjutsu skills were also quite proficient as her chakra control was excellent; she also learned to utilize Chakra Scalpel in her taijutsu. Before Junko could become a Chūnin, her entire squad was wiped out on a mission by a Kirigakure missing-nin who had a grudge with her sensei; the rogue longed for the old ways of the blood mist village. Because she had a "pretty face," as the rogue ninja put it, he spared Junko's life and ordered her to inform the Fifth Mizukage of the massacre. Upon hearing the news, the Mizukage, Mei Terumī, sent out a detachment of ANBU Hunter-nin to deal with the traitor. The Mizukage would also assign Junko to another sensei who would train her to become a decent kunoichi. Because her new team consisted solely of her sensei and herself, Junko's new sensei pointed out that they would be lacking the offensive and defensive capabilities of a regular three man team with a Jonin instructor; them only being a single Jonin and a Genin. To compensate for this handicap, Junko's sensei advised her to learn more offensive and defensive medical or water ninjutsu. Not long after failing her first Chūnin Exam, Junko would learn the Poison Mist technique and subsequently center her entire fighting style around it. As of Part I of Naruto, Kasumi Junko is a 15 year old Kirigakure Kunoichi. Personality Kasumi Junko doesn't usually speak unless she has a reason too. When she does, she's quite blunt, straight to the point, and cold. She doesn't laugh to often and rarely gets excited for anything. A loner for most of her youth, she mostly cares only for herself and her own interests. She's proven to be intellectually sharp and acute, having expert analytical and decomposition skills. The only time she seems to let loose is if she's in the company of physically attractive people or if she's intoxicated. Regarding missions, Junko's large ego plays a huge role with how she approaches things. With a nearly perfect success rate, Junko likes to undermine her foes with minimal effort, often just standing in one place the entire duel and not even bothering to speak or answer their questions. She enjoys watching her opponent's will break. Junko is indifferent towards killing and murder, so long as she gets paid what she's owed. She admits however, that killing the target is much easier than capturing and bringing them back alive. Junko enjoys experimenting with toxins and various chemicals, always inventing new poisons and mixing different herbs together to create new solutions. She likes to test her new concoctions on live test subjects, those being the targets she pursues with bounties on their heads. Personally, Junko believes that money is all that matters in life. Those with money trample over those without it, and she has expensive tastes. In the face of death, Junko is unfazed; usually because she's got a trick up her sleeve. She's confident in her ability to always get out of a bad situation. When men give her trouble at the bar, she likes to spike their drink with all sorts of poisons. Laughing poisons, itching poisons, hair loss poisons, sleeping poisons, and the list goes on. Intimately, Junko is physically attracted to men and women (bisexual). She distances herself from emotional connections, as she's never in one place for long; her relationships are either strictly profession or physical. She prefers monogamous experiences, but is open to polyamorous and polygamic events. Although she is usually dominant in public, she prefers a more submissive role in privately, although she can and will switch to a more dominant role every now and again. Once the experience concludes, she leaves for the next town over. Appearance Kasumi Junko is slightly shorter than average kunoichi at 5'3" tall. She has green eyes, and green-black hair. She usually wears her shoulder-length hair loose; her bangs cover her forehead. Junko has pale, fair skin and fine features all across her body. Her breasts are on the larger side and her behind is well-defined, yet proportional to the rest of her body which is slender and fit. Junko's outfit is mostly green with black accents. It's a long, form-fitting dress that stops above her ankles and tends to reveal a little of her upper back. The dress has a black, kirigakure headband tied tightly around the waist area, pronouncing the slimness of the abdomen; the headband has a slash mark through it, signifying her rogue status. There is also a slit on the left side of the dress that goes all the way up to her hip, revealing her left leg and some of her behind. The dress is sleeveless and hugs Junko's waist, fits tight against hypogastric region (above the groin), and contours up her entire body to her breasts. Junko wears open-toed, sandals with straps and high heels. They have elements of green mixed in with the black and expose a large portion of her feet akin to Tsunade's sandals. Sometimes, she also wears black-green elbow-length gloves. Around her right arm, Junko equips a Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher, each senbon coated in a lethal poison. Attached to the back of her waist sash, Junko carries a gray pouch that contains medical equipment, antidotes, bandages, Smoke Bombs, and Sleeping Gas Bombs. Strapped to her left thigh, Junko wears many senbon that she can throw or load into her senbon launcher. Depending on the difficulty of a mission, or if her identity must be concealed, Junko may wear her rebreather (mask). The mask allows her to breath easier in smoke and heavy fog, breath underwater for a period of time, and filters poison allowing her to breath in her Poison Mist (or her enemy's poison) without having to worry about poisoning herself. The mask has a band that wraps around the back of her head. It distorts her voice slightly and makes it a bit difficult to speak. When the mask is equipped, the user cannot use their mouth to shoot ninjutsu (cause the mask is blocking the mouth), however, Junko can still breath out poison while it's on. In fact, the mask amplifies the poison's effectiveness by allowing the user to concentrate and direct the projection of the poison so it can reach farther distances via a little knob on the rebreather. Abilities Kasumi Junko specializes in using the Poison Mist technique; her proficiencies in medical ninjutsu, poison, and water ninjutsu are her strongest skills. Strategical Preference: Junko uses poison as her primary method of attack and defense. She likes to prevent her opponents from detecting her poison in order to trick them into breathing, or forcing them to breath her Poison Mist through other means. She almost never moves from the spot she stands; she doesn't need to move. ''Medical Ninjutsu: Junko's strongest proficiency is her skill in medical ninjutsu, ''specifically the Poison Mist technique. However, she also knows how to use the Mystical Palm Technique as well as Chakra Scalpel. In the event she is injured, Junko can use the Mystical Palm Technique to heal herself, granting her greater constitution than she otherwise would have. If poisoned, she can use this technique and her medical knowledge to remove the poison from her system. Junko is an expert with poison in general. She can quickly concoct both antidotes and poisons, and she has many unique poisons that she uses in combat. Some of which include, sleep-inducing poisons, paralysis poisons, and sexual arousal poisons. Junko also has trained herself to have a very strong resistance and sometimes full immunity to many different poisons, including her own. Junko knows how to use Chakra Scalpel in order to make medical incisions and surgery procedures. However, like Kabuto Yakushi, Junko knows how to use this technique offensively and defensively. If she must resort to close, hand to hand combat, Junko will use Chakra Scalpel to increase the effectiveness of her attacks. Additionally, she can debilitate her opponents and prevent them from moving by removing the use of their legs. By tearing muscles, ligaments, and severing arteries, Junko can immobilize her opponent, leaving them vulnerable to her Poison Mist as they can no longer escape. The very heart and soul of her combat style, Poison Mist allows Junko to breath out massive gusts of poison directed at her foes. If her enemy takes even a single breath, they die. Of course, they can avoid the mist entirely by simply dodging out of the way, but Junko has found ways to either trick them into breathing it, or to force them into breathing it. One such way has already been described; Chakra Scalpel and its immobilization capability. Junko can alter the type of poison which she releases; not only can she kill, but she can paralyze, and put her enemies to sleep among other things. She can also constantly release poison with every breath she takes. Using her rebreather, Junko is able to completely negate the effects of all inhalable poisons. whether they're her own or her enemy's, breathing in poison does not effect her as the rebreather filters it out. It allows her to stand in the middle of her own poison cloud to protect herself, and to move around within it with no difficulty. The mask also has a little knob on it that, if adjusted, can concentrate the poison mist she releases, allowing her to aim it better and project it farther than usual. It should be noted that while wearing the mask, the user cannot perform certain jutsu safely (expelling jutsu from the mouth isn't possible unless it can move through the mask). Similar to Tsunade, Junko can use the Transformation Technique to appear youthful, although she does not need to yet because of her young age. ''Water Release Ninjutsu'' Aside from medical ninjutsu, Kasumi Junko also knows basic water release ninjutsu. Her only elemental ninjutsu nature, Junko has very limited use and versatility within water release. Like most Kirigakure shinobi, Junko tends to use the Water Clone Technique whenever she uses clones. However, Junko doesn't use this jutsu all that often, as she doesn't have that much use for it; it doesn't reflect her combat style well. Junko's most important water release technique is the infamous Hiding in Mist Technique. She uses this technique not only to hide herself, but also to greatly enhance the effectiveless of her Poison Mist technique. By breathing poison mist into the fog she's created, Junko's targets won't know the air they're breathing is poisoned until it's too late. In the event that her targets discover the mist is poisoned, they must refrain from breathing, however Junko will not simply let them escape from the mist she's created. She sometimes uses the Water Prison Technique to force her enemies to remain in the fog. If they cannot escape the water prsion, they drown. If they escape the prison, they will have held their breath so long that they must breathe in the poison. Because Poison Mist can be used without hand signs, Junko can maintain a water prison and use the poison mist technique simultaneously. While not a water release ninjutsu, Junko likes to use the Hiding with Camouflage Technique whilst inside the hidden mist. This allows her to use poison mist and stay out of combat without the risk of being seen. If she releases poison mist slowly while the camo jutsu is active, she could potentially do things such as gas a room without anyone in it knowing. ''Genjutsu: With her skill in medical ninjutsu granting her at lest some aptitude for genjutsu (Yin Nature), Junko only uses one genjutsu technique. This technique is the Mist Servant Technique. The Mist Servant Technique is a genjutsu that creates a multitude of nontangible clones that multiply when attacked. Junko likes to use this genjutsu to confuse and overwhelm her opponents while they are lost in her Hiding in Mist Technique. Additionally, as they are preoccupied with the clones and the chaos that follows, Junko's enemies fail to notice that the mist their breathing in is slowing becoming poisoned with Poison Mist while Junko stands in a corner using the Hiding with Camouflage Technique. Junko seems to have difficulty expelling genjutsu. ''Taijutsu Junko rarely ever has to resort to taijutsu; she rarely even moves once during most battles. However, in the event that she must fight in close combat, she uses her Chakra Scalpel to compensate for her lack of taijutsu finesse. While she is able to hold her own in a taijutsu battle, and has mastered a few series of kicking techniques, her taijutsu pales in comparison to the average taijutsu user. Despite this, all she needs with her chakra scalpel is a single, well-placed touch; if she makes contact she can win. Even while defending against an opponents attacks, if they touch her chakra scalpel while she blocks, they can seriously injure themselves. Additionally, Junko prefers kicking rather than using her hands to fight, so she usually transfers her chakra scalpel to her feet. If she sees an opening, she will switch the scalpel accordingly. The martial art that she practices is Changquan (Long Fist), a Chinese martial art that "focuses on fully extended kicks and striking techniques." Acrobatic kicks are common in this martial art. She also practices Taekwondo, and Karate. Her knowledge of hand attacks (punches, jabs, elbow strikes) is quick low, but her skill in leg attacks and kicking is substantial. ''Teamwork'' Junko always works alone; she prefers to work alone. Not only does she prefer to rely solely on herself, she knows that she doesn't need the help of others in order to get what she wants. Besides, she'd have to split the reward if others tagged along. Additionally, because she uses Poison Mist almost exclusively, it is very difficult for Junko to have teammates around. They must have some sort of gas mask or rebreather, however if they do wear one, they won't be able to make full use of their jutsu as the mask covers their mouth. Her combat style is very sole-orientated and dangerous to all, even herself, if she's not careful. Furthermore, Junko does not have any skills that can be used in a combo technique. The best team-focused jutsu she has is her Mystical Palm Technique, which requires her to exclusively heal her allies. Her style is more of a fighter/controller than a healer; her ego exceeds pure healing. Pure healing defies her personality. Kunoichi Stats Part I At the start of Part I, Junko is a 15 year old Kirigakure Genin who has just lost her entire squad and has been assigned a Special Jonin to be her new sensei. Still traumatized by the death of her squad and teacher, Junko often had recurring nightmares and she began to fall behind in training. Her new sensei, a former blood mist ANBU, was not pleased with this behavior calling her a "disgrace to the village" and a "weakling." He does, however, point out that because her new team consists only of her and himself, they would be lacking the offensive and defensive capabilities of a regular three man team with a Jonin instructor. To compensate for this handicap, Junko's sensei advised her to learn more offensive and defensive medical and water release ninjutsu. Despite her ninjutsu training and high intellect, Junko fails the first stage of the chūnin exams: the written test. She is so nervous and unprepared, weighed down by her emotional burden, that she can't concentrate on the questions, and therefore, resorts to cheating. After being caught, she is disqualified. Junko's sensei was very displeased with her failure of the exam, saying it was "only natural" that she'd fail and that she was "more suited to be a housewife." Not long after failing her first Chūnin Exam, Junko learned the Poison Mist technique and would subsequently center her entire fighting style around it. Once Junko began to experiment with her usage of her poison mist, her sensei started to warm up to her, if only by a small amount. He started to give her tips on how to better use her poison, even stating that she could use her attractiveness to seduce and poison her foes. On their final mission together, Junko and her sensei traveled to the Land of Steam. There, they stopped at a local inn and hot spring for the night. After bathing well, Junko retired to her quarters to rest up for the morning. Before going to bed, Junko did some last-minute training; she was so close to being able to fully master the poison mist technique. Not aware of the dangers of her actions, Junko accidentally releases a massive cloud of poison mist in her room, and while she held her breath, the mist crept out of her room and travelled don the hallway into her sensei's room where he was accidentally poisoned in his sleep. After the mist clears, the young kunoichi runs towards her Sensei's room only to find that he won't wake up. She begins to cry. The door to the room suddenly opens. All that the innkeeper sees is a young woman who has just killed her teacher. The innkeeper cried for help, and Junko was terrified. She didn't know what to do. Wanting the woman to stay quiet, Junko quickly approached the female innkeeper to explain the situation. Startled and in fear, the innkeeper brandishes her tantō and without hesitation made an effort to defend herself by attacking Junko. The two scuffle and innkeeper accidently falls on her own blade. Junko, afraid for her life, fled the inn. Since that day, Junko was declared a missing-nin of Kirigakure. She is wanted for the murder of her sensei, and the murder of an innocent innkeeper woman from the Land of Steam. She is wanted dead or alive, with her bounty doubled if captured alive and brought to the Kiri Hunter-nin. For the remainder of Part I, Junko, now 16, continues to flee Kirigakure's Hunter-nin as well as bingo-book bounty hunters. By the end of Part I, she has honed her skills to a much greater level and has permanently changed her outlook on life. She travels village to village looking for work and refuge. She starts by taking simple missions such as cleaning, cooking, and even sleeping around (prostitution). Only later would she start killing for a living. Part II During the time period between Part I and Part II, Kasumi Junko is on the run from Kirigakure Hunter-nin. She finds work in small villages usually as an assistant to a small business owner or as a cleric. If she can't find work while passing through, or everyone refuses to hire her, she will even offer up her own body as a means to support herself. There is even a time when she becomes so reliant on prostitution to get by, that in order to prevent pregnancy she performs a surgery on herself using her medical ninjutsu skills. Junko ties her fallopian tubes, permanently sterilizing herself, rendering her infertile and unable to ever produce children. She was only 17. At the start of Part II, Junko begins her new life as a bounty hunter, mercenary for-hire, and assassin. Junko continued her travels and provided her services to the towns and villages that required them. She tracked down wanted ninja and criminals, assassinated high value targets, and wiped out local gangs. She provided cleric services and even took the time to teach some ambitious commoners basic medical ninjutsu. Whilst traveling, Junko became quite wealthy and often had to use the summoning technique to deposit and withdraw her riches to and from her house: a well-hidden estate that she claimed after she defeated the crime lord that operated there; she specifically hid her wealth in a secret room filled to the brink with gold, silver, jewelry, coins, and other treasures. While traveling the world, Junko still had to worry about the ninjas that hunted her, although her reputation seemed to have been increasing. Many people, common folk and shinobi alike, were beginning to reconsider the events that led to her rogue status. Junko also enjoyed partaking in many one-night stands in villages she traveled to. She still heavily engaged in prostitution as it was a very easy and fun way for her to make a lot of money fast. She enjoys spending her money on tonics, toxic ingredients, clothing, body/skin and hair products, makeup, and other goods and services. She can afford to be charitable and donate some of her coin to those in need and often steals from the corrupt rich (not the rich, but specifically the corrupt rich) and gives the money to the poor whilst keeping a percentage for herself. At home she also likes to relax from her travels in more traditional ways. She enjoys bathing, training, and scheming. After Part II, Junko continues her travels and mercenary work, refining her combat-style to the point that she doesn't even move a single time during most fights. She can simply stand in one place and let her poison mist do all the work for her. It's very rare for her to "lose" a fight, and she emerges victorious out of almost every conflict. There is a growing support for her deeds amongst the citizens of the five great nations and then some. Trivia * Kasumi Junko is roughly translated to "Mist Obedient" with Kasumi meaning "Misty" and Junko meaning "Obedient". Junko uses both her first name and surname as her first name interchangeably. * Junko's favorite things to do are: making money, spending money, one night stands, enjoying hot springs, and experimenting with new chemicals and poisons. * Junko distances herself from emotional connections and romance, as she's never in one place for long; her relationships are either strictly profession or physical. * Junko has always been physically attracted to both girls and boys, and prefers monogamous experiences, though she never commits to a relationship. * Junko is usually very egotistical and dominant in public, but she prefers a more submissive role in bed, although she can and will switch to a more dominant role every now and again. * Junko has piercings on various parts of her body, including naval and clitoral piercings, yet she has none on her face or ears. * Junko secretly wishes to find a good partner to stay in a committed relationship with, and to settle down on a nice, secluded property away from people. She doesn't want any kids. * Junko's favorite foods are sushi and sake. Her least favorite food is shrimp. Reference * Template:MistNin Infobox * Changquan * Taekwondo * Karate * Most pictures of Junko are of Fubuki from One Punch Man Category:LGBT Character Category:Missing-nin Category:Rogue Ninja Category:Mercenary Ninja Category:Kunoichi Category:Female Category:Final